Give me my pants back!
by DestinyDreamer911
Summary: Boomer's pants are stolen and it's up to him to find the culprit. One-shot


Give me my pants back!

Summary: Boomer's pants are stolen and it's up to him to find the  
>culprit.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not power puff girls or rowdy ruff boys. Yet…

**Hello everyone! This is some random shit I wrote when I was having a major sugar high from Red bull and Jolly ranchers. I really need to stay from that crap. Anyways, hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! Enjoy~**

~O~ 

It was Saturday in the city of Townsville and the beautiful, yellow,  
>sun was shining down on the beautiful town.<p>

Our favorite little eight year old former villains, The Rowdy ruff  
>Boys, were sleeping soundly on this peaceful Saturday.<p>

The boys adoptive mother Sarasa, a caring citizen of Townsville who  
>had taken the boys in, quietly tip toed into Boomer's room. She pulled<br>open the curtains, letting in the morning sun.

"Rise and shine," Sarasa smiled, as the boy flinched at the sun that  
>shone in his groggy face.<p>

"Time to get up, darling" she whispered softly, which only made Boomer  
>stir a bit and fall back asleep.<p>

Sarasa brushed her long blonde hair out of her frowning face.

"Boomer, I made chocolate chip waffles" she yelled. At the sound of  
>that Boomer's head immediately shot up.<p>

"I want twelve," the blue ruff screamed.

Sarasa smiled with satisfaction. "Good you're up! Hurry up and get  
>dressed and come down to breakfast," Sarasa smiled and exited the room.<p>

Boomer yawned and pulled the covers off his body. But for some reason  
>he felt a draft from the waist down.<p>

Boomer cocked an eye brow and looked down. He shrieked when his pants  
>were gone.<p>

'No it happened again,' Boomer's mind screamed. Yesterday his favorite  
>fluffy blue socks were stolen and the morning before that his<br>underwear was gone. Now his pants were missing.

Boomer leaped out of bed and searched his draw. White socks, underwear,  
>but no pants. He rushed to his closet. Shirts, Rowdy ruff boy uniform,<br>shoes, but no pants.

"CRAP," Boomer screeched. Boomer began to panic and he franticly searched his room. He looked under his bed, his trash can, even the toilet.

Boomer sighed and got dressed in only a shirt, undies and socks. He  
>walked down the stairs into the kitchen, where his mother was cooking<br>breakfast.

"There you are Boomer. Would like a waf-" Sarasa paused as she stared  
>at her half naked son.<p>

"Honey, why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"Someone stole them, mama" Boomer cried blushing beet red.

"Who on earth, would want to steal your pants Boomer," Sarasa asked.

"I don't know, Brick and Butch," Boomer shrugged. ''They their own  
>pants, why would they want yours," Sarasa reminded Boomer.<p>

"They want pull a prank on me! They're always pulling pranks me," Boomer whined. Sarasa  
>rolled her eyes and called Brick and Butch into the kitchen.<p>

The green and red ruff shuffled into the kitchen and saw Boomer pants-  
>less.<p>

"Boomer where are your pants," Brick asked.

"I think you know the answer to that," Boomer yelled and dramatically  
>pointed an accusing finger at his brothers. Sarasa sighed at Boomer's<br>antics.

Brick raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Boomer frowned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I know you and Butch took my  
>pants! Now give 'em back," Boomer yelled at the two ruffs in front of<br>him.

"Why would we want your dirty diaper smelling, girly looking, pudding  
>stained pants," Butch snickered and earned a smack from his mother.<p>

"You take that back," Boomer growled.

"Make me, Boomie" Butch cooed. Boomer frowned. 'Boomie' was a stupid  
>pet name Sarasa had given him.<p>

"Shut up, Butchy-pie" Boomer snickered as he called out Butch's pet  
>name.<p>

"You shut up, you-"

"Anyways," Brick cut in. "We don't have your pants Boomer. Just wear a  
>pair of mine," Brick informed and walked into the dining room to eat<br>breakfast.

Butch turned back to Boomer and held up small green camera, which he  
>seemed to pull from thin air. He snapped a picture and left the kitchen.<p>

Boomer gave another heavy sigh and walked up to Brick's room to look  
>for a pair of pants. But the only pants he found were mud stained, too<br>big, and just plain ugly ones.

He gave up the hunt for pants and went into Butch's room; only to run  
>into the same problem.<p>

Boomer ran his hands through his messy hair in frustration. 'Why is all  
>my stuff getting stolen? It's not fair,' he thought to himself.<p>

'When I find the guy that's stealing my stuff, I'll beat him up! And  
>it'll hurt too,' Boomer thought.<p>

~O~

"See 'ya later mom," Boomer called as he flew out the front door.

"Wait Boomer! You can't go into town without any pants," Sarasa called  
>after him. Boomer ignored his mother's warning and flew into Townsville.<p>

Boomer flew over the town until he saw the Power puff girls down below.  
>Boomer narrowed his eyes. 'I bet they took my pants,' he thought.<p>

"Hey sissies," Boomer called behind them. The girls turned around to  
>see the punk who dared to call them sissies. But as they did, they<br>burst out in laugher.

"What's so funny," Boomer asked, frowning.

"You do realize you're not wearing any pants, right" Blossom giggled  
>as she wiped a tear from her eye.<p>

"Yeah, because of you three" Boomer shouted. The girls stopped laughing.

"What the heck are you talking about," Buttercup frowned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Butterbut" Boomer snickered  
>at the new clever name he'd come up with.<p>

Buttercup gritted her teeth and got ready to fight but Blossom spoke  
>up, "What are you talking about?"<p>

"Give it up powder puffs! I know you took my pants and I want them  
>back! So give them here," Boomer frowned and held out his hand.<p>

The Power puffs stared at Boomer for half a second before bursting into  
>fits of laughter.<p>

"This has to be a joke," Blossom laughed.

"You've gotta be kidding me! This boy is dumber than I thought,"  
>Buttercup added.<p>

Bubbles, however, wasn't laughing. She actually felt sorry for Boomer.  
>If someone stole her dresses and she had to walk into the street<br>naked, she'd die of embarrassment.

"I hope you find your pants Boomer," Bubbles whispered over her  
>sister's laughing. Boomer blushed slightly. "Thanks," He murmured and<br>flew off.

"Stupid Power puffs! Why do they always have to make fun of me! Why  
>can't they take me seriously like Brick and Butch," Boomer ranted.<p>

Boomer flew into Townsville park and approached a large volcano.

'I bet Mojo took my pants. It's probably a trick to get us back and  
>rule the world with him,' Boomer thought.<p>

Boomer flew toward the lab and burst through the ceiling. Mojo  
>flinched and nearly dropped his omelet he was eating.<p>

"Ah, Boomer. So have you and your brothers returned to your evil ways  
>and come to rule the world with me?"<p>

"No, you dumb monkey! I came here to get my pants back," Boomer  
>shouted and gave his 'father' a glare that said 'if you don't give me<br>what I want in the next 3 seconds, I'm kicking your ass'.

Mojo's mood deflated and he reluctantly went back to eating. "Hey! I  
>said I want my pants back," Boomer shouted but sounded more like whine.<p>

"Mojo does not have any of your belongings nor does Mojo want your  
>belongings. Unless you are here to rule the world with Mojo, leave.<br>And put on some pants while you're at it" Mojo stated plainly as he  
>took a bite of his omelet.<p>

Boomer frowned and knocked Mojo's omelet on the floor and stepped on it  
>with shoe.<p>

While Mojo was going rouge, Boomer quietly slipped out the lab. A  
>smirk spread across his face. It felt good to do something bad for once.<p>

Boomer flew around the city until he saw a girl identical to Bubbles,  
>but had longer hair.<p>

'Brat' Boomer thought.

"Hey loser girl," Boomer called behind her. Brat turned around and her  
>eyes turned into hearts when she saw her beloved Boomer.<p>

"Boomie cakes! Hi," Brat squealed and threw herself at the blue ruff.

"Get off me," Boomer cried and shoved the girl off.

"Playing hard to get, huh? Oh Boomie cakes, you know I can't resist  
>you when you do that! You are so turning me on right now," Brat<br>squealed in her annoying high pitched voice.

"Shut up! You know why I'm here! Now give me back my pants," Boomer  
>shouted.<p>

"I don't have your pants Boomer. But I'd love to get into them," Brat  
>smirked. Boomer frowned. He didn't know exactly know what Brat meant,<br>but he had a feeling that it was something nasty.

"Stop lying! I know you took my pants," Boomer shouted with a red face.

"Aww! Boomie cakes you're so cute with you face all red! Oh my god,  
>you're in your underwear! Oh Boomie cakes! You don't know what you're<br>doing to me," Brat cackled and rolled on the ground.

Boomer raised an eyebrow and flew off. Brat was so weird!

Boomer landed with a sigh. He didn't even feel like flying anymore.

Many people stopped and stared at the pants less rowdy ruff.

"Look mommy! That boy isn't wearing any pants," A small girl giggled  
>and pointed.<p>

The girl's mother shot Boomer a deadly glared and pushed her daughter  
>along. Boomer blushed and swiftly raced off from the mother and<br>giggling girl.

"Hey you there, stop this instant," A stern male voice called behind  
>Boomer.<p>

The boy froze and slowly turned his head. He turned pale when he saw  
>the voice came from a police officer. 'Crap' he thought.<p>

"Boy, do you realize that public nudity is against the law," The  
>officer asked him.<p>

"Yes sir but someone broke into my house and stole all my pants and  
>I've been trying find out who," Boomer explained.<p>

"So you're telling me that someone broke into your home and stole  
>every single pair of pants you own and nothing else" The officer asked.<p>

"Yes sir that's what happened," Boomer smiled.

"Boy, I think you need to come with me."

~O~ 

"Boomer, I told you not to go outside without any pants," Sarasa  
>sighed as she spoke to her son through a jail cell.<p>

"I know. I know," Boomer rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was  
>an 'I told you so!'.<p>

"I can't believe you got arrested for public nudity! You're such a  
>loser," Butch laughed.<p>

"Boomer you are so dumb sometimes. Because of you everyone is calling  
>us the Rowdy Nude Boys," Brick shouted.<p>

"Well what was I supposed to do? I had to find my pants," Boomer cried.

Butch laughed even harder while Brick and Sarasa face palmed.

"Alright nudist, you're free to go," An officer said and unlocked the  
>cell.<p>

"I am not a nudist," Boomer pouted. "Whatever nudist," The officer  
>replied and led the boys, and Sarasa, out of the jail.<p>

When they reached the car, Boomer saw ten pairs of pants in the  
>backseat.<p>

Boomer eyes shined in awe a turned to his mother.

"While you were out parading around the streets naked I went out and  
>bought you new pants," Sarasa said and started the engine.<p>

Boomer smiled, "Thanks mama! I won't let these get stolen," he said  
>while holding his new pants protectively. Everyone laughed.<p>

~Meanwhile~ 

"Ssh, quiet down everyone! The meeting has started," A girl with brown  
>hair hissed. Everyone stopped talking and listened.<p>

"Alright everyone, welcome to the Boomer Jojo Fan club" The girl smiled.

"As you know I am Becca Mays. The president of the Boomer Jojo  
>Fan club," Becca sighed dreamily as she mentioned Boomer's name.<p>

"Alright, I understand that one of you have retrieved some items from  
>Boomer," Becca stated.<p>

"Sure did, 'prez," A girl piped up.

"Alright Honey, let's see it," Becca called and motioned the girl to  
>the podium. Honey smiled at the crowd.<p>

"Last night I snuck into Boomer's house," she started. Everyone gasped  
>including Becca.<p>

"You know where Boomer lives, Honey" Becca shouted, her eyes in the  
>shape of stars.<p>

"Yep! My mom works with Boomer's mom! My mom goes over there a lot to  
>work on business" Honey smiled with pride. Everyone 'ooh-ed and ahh-ed'.<p>

"So anyways I snuck over to his house when he was sleeping. It was  
>easy because the windows were unlocked and they have a lot windows.<br>Anyways, I went into his room," everyone squealed.

"What does Boomer's room look like," Becca squealed.

"It's big and blue (AN:/ Finding Nemo quote XD)" Honey squealed.

"Just like Boomer," Becca sighed dreamily.

"So anyways," Honey continued. "I went into his closet and swiped a  
>few of his pants! Even the ones he was wearing," Honey giggled as she<br>shamelessly shared the information with the club.

Out of nowhere, she held up a pair of Boomer's jeans and his pajama  
>bottoms. Everyone gasped.<p>

"Honey! This is more impressive than when Coco, Mimi, and Nina swiped  
>Boomer's socks," Becca screamed.<p>

"May I touch the pants, Honey," Becca asked. Honey was a little  
>surprised but nodded.<p>

Becca held out her and felt the smooth fabric. Becca blushed beet red  
>as she brushed her hand on the right pants leg.<p>

Becca pulled out a Q-tip out of her pocket and swabbed the left pants  
>leg. She then put the Q-tip in a jar sitting on the podium shelf. She<br>then went back to feeling the pants leg.

Coco, who was sitting in the audience, crossed her arms and pouted.

"We have something too Prez," Coco and her friends ,Mimi and Nina, said.

"Alright, Coco, Mimi and Nina, come on up and share with the group  
>what you guys have," Becca said and motion them to the podium.<p>

"It's a picture of Boomer in his underwear," Coco giggled and held up  
>the picture.<p>

"Courtesy of Butch Jojo," Nina added. "Butch helps us find more  
>information on Boomer. He even gave us Boomer's underwear! It's so<br>cute! It has his name sewn in and everything," Mimi giggled.

Becca's eyes widened, "Butch Jojo is your partner!"

"Sure is Prez," Coco smirked. "May I," Becca asked. "Of course," Coco  
>smiled. Becca swabbed the underwear with another Q-tip and put it into<br>another jar.

"Does anyone else have anything to share before we close the meeting,"  
>Becca asked after fangirling over Boomer's underwear. No one said<br>anything.

"Remember everyone; get as much information possible on Boomer! But  
>don't stalk him. Stalking him would scare Boomer and we don't want<br>that do girls," Becca asked.

"No!" the group said in unison.

"Good. Meeting closed," Becca shouted and slammed her gavel on the  
>podium.<p>

END. 

**What have I done? Review…**


End file.
